Nowadays, personal communication devices have experienced great growth and are now rapidly gaining in popularity. The personal communication devices having image capturing devices are gradually marketable. The common image capturing devices are for example cameras or video cameras. When the image capturing devices are used in mobile phones, personal digital assistant (PDA) or notebook computers for video recording, video calling, video conferencing or other network applications, the convenience and the diversity of these image capturing devices are evident. Generally, such an image capturing device principally comprises a lens module, a lens mount, an image sensor and a printed circuit board (PCB). The image sensor such as a CCD (charge coupled device) chip or a CMOS (complementary metal-oxide semiconductor) chip is disposed on the printed circuit board. For assembling the image capturing device, the image sensor is firstly fixed on the printed circuit board, the lens module is then mounted on the lens mount, and the lens mount is finally glued on the printed circuit board. During the process of producing, transporting or assembling the image capturing device, some particles, dust or dirt may be brought into the lens module or the image sensor. Under this circumstance, the image quality of the image capturing device is deteriorated.
Conventionally, after the image capturing device has been assembled, a testing process is performed to detect whether there is any particle, dust or dirt present in the lens module or the image sensor. If any particle, dust or dirt is detected, the lens module needs to be detached from the printed circuit board in order to remove the particle, dust or dirt. Since the lens module has been fixed on the printed circuit board, the process of detaching the lens module from the printed circuit board may easily result in damage of lens module and even cause considerable economic loss. A related discussion is described in for example Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 283188, entitled “Assembling structure of lens module”. If there is a stain on the image sensor after the lens module has been glued on the printed circuit board, the lens module needs to be detached from the printed circuit board. This lead to damage of the lens module and thus the lens module fail to be used again. Under this circumstance, the manufacturing cost is increased.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved method for assembling an image capturing device so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.